gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee ''. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Allison Adler Source This episode has finished filming as of 9/22/11. Source Plot A rival candidate, Burt Hummel, enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections, and a new foreign-exchange student from Ireland named Rory Flanagan (played by one of The Glee Project winners, Damian McGinty) tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers Air Date The November 1st air date has been confirmed. Source The long period between the previous episode and this one is caused by FOX Network broadcasting the 2011 ALCS and World Series. The long period between the previous episode and this one is likely to allow the next episode, The First Time to air during sweeps week. Plot *Burt Hummel is running for congress against Sue with the slogan, "Because People Matter". Source 1 Source 2 Rachel *This episode is very "shocking" for Rachel. Source Rory, Brittany, Finn, Santana, and Blaine *Rory will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source *We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *Rory is pretending to be a leprechaun to get into brittany's pot o' gold (into her pants) *Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Rory gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *"Rory does a little falsetto in his first song, and Kurt did not like that because Kurt's the soprano of the group and doesn't want that taken from him," said Chris. Source *Rory has a "thing" for Brittany. Source *Damian said, "We did a fun scene in Brittany's bedroom." Source *Brittany and Santana officially start dating in this episode Source *Finn gets into the mix when Santana hides her relationship with Brittany.Source *Brittana fans will supposedly be thanking their Lucky Charms that he came around, because his arrival leads to what you guys have been waiting for. Meaning, Rory could have something to do with Brittany and Santana getting together. Source *Blaine sings ''Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F), which annoys Santana about fewer people getting solos. Source *More New Directions members will follow Santana into Pot of Sugar Source *Episode 4 "Pot O' Gold" Brittany and Santana Scenes: One about Shelby's glee club, another about their relationship, as well as choir room scenes. Source *On the Brittana kiss: It's highly rumored. Source *Finn will call Santana out on her hypocrisy. source *Brittany, Santana, and Rory have some scenes described as "comedy gold."Source *Brittany and Santana share a sweet scene and a scene Brittana fans have been wanting for a long time. This could be a kiss since it's highly rumored at the moment, and it is a moment all Brittana fans have been waiting for. Source *Not everyone in New Directions is enthused about Blaine joining the club and isn't afraid to express it.Source Quinn, Puck, Beth and Shelby *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with from season 1. Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source *Quinn frames Shelby as an unfit mother relating to a bottle of hot sauce with Beth's name. Source *Quinn and Puck babysit Beth (promo) *At the end of the episode Puck and Shelby have a very bold interaction. Source Mercedes *Mercedes begins her attempts to destroy New Directions by recruiting other unhappy members into Shelby's club. Source *Her first target is Santana and more will follow. Source Source *Brittany joins somewhere along the way. Source Sugar *We could possibly see a change in Sugar's talent level. Source Will *Will writes "The Magic's Back" on the board. Source Burt and Carole *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source *Carole is back. Source Characters *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony Motta, who needs to be able to swim. Puck is hired by Al Motta to teach him to swim. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed two songs. Source *A character that we haven't see since last season will pop in this episode. Source *There will be trouble with one of these three couples Will-Emma, Mercedes-Shane and Tina-Mike. Source Scenes The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source *Shelby and Sugar[1] *Puck and Quinn at Shelby's house *Puck and Quinn in a classroom *Rory in a couple of locker/hallway scenes Source Music *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Rory. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya (Santana) performed a number with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source Songs All songs have been confirmed by Amazon. Source *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine and Mike with New Directions. Source Source *'Bein' Green' from The Muppets'. Cover by Frank Sinatra''. Sung by Rory. Source *Waiting For A Girl Like You' by ''Foreigner. Sung by Puck. Source *'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Troubletones. Source *'Take Care Of Yourself' by Teddy Thompson. ''Sung by Rory. Source Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *TBA' '''as Brittany's Mother Guest Cast *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *TBA as Aphrodite Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *TBA as Pony Motta Source *TBA as Mr. Shor Source *Jack Harding as Mr. Baroody Source *TBA as Mr. Danforth Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Co-Stars *TBA as Beth Corcoran *Rock Anthony as Hockey Player Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Win.jpg NewLady.PNG corocman.png|Shelby and Puck. pcku.png|Puck and Beth. sfgg.png|Santana and Mercedes performing 'Candy Man'. 4.png|Quinn framing Shelby. Screen shot 2011-10-05 at 7.14.56 PM.png|Blaine singing Last Friday Night! Screen shot 2011-10-06 at 8.15.51 PM.JPG|Brittany and Sugar in the background? 313757_184473234964402_106700899408303_413874_816059521_n.jpg 314524_184472901631102_106700899408303_413870_1670586713_n.jpg 320308_178309065580819_106700899408303_392915_1883809003_n.jpg 321070_184473221631070_106700899408303_413873_1821852746_n.jpg tumblr_lsx3qvn6UV1r3cxx5o1_500.png roryff.jpg 304.jpg 3044.jpg tumblr_lt8o10T1RC1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_lt8o10T1RC1r4ezfzo5_250.jpg PotoGoldBlaine.jpg Potogoldfinn.jpg Potogolddamian.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg tumblr_lt99iwSJse1qcf1q1o1_500.jpg 51aTFK5uH8L.jpeg 51CfVMaU0fL.jpeg 51eWX352IrL.jpeg 51hfbKdp3iL.jpeg 51TGIgh8ViL.jpeg tumblr_ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4_400.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo6_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo5_250.png Potogold.png|Fanmade Cover 300PG2 8704 a l.jpg|Damian with glee cast Capture8.PNG damian green.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 4.51.42 PM.png Videos 300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Damian promo of the epsodethumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes